


Kiss, Touch, Push

by superRDF



Series: Protector and the Brains [1]
Category: Continuum (TV)
Genre: F/M, because they need more fics, summary is terrible lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superRDF/pseuds/superRDF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Kiera experience the three new senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss, Touch, Push

**Author's Note:**

> i just started Continuum via Netflix and I'm sad that the fandom seems rather small. even worse the Kiera/Alec shippers seem scare and fanwork even scare-er. so i'm only on episode 1x08 BUT I had to do something with this muse. This isn't my usual writing style so hopefully it came across well and others enjoyed!

Her lips were soft, softer than he could have imagined. And oh he had imagined _plenty_.

It wasn’t just the softness of her lips, but the sweetness of her taste, and the gentle yet insistent way her tongue pushed against his. He was sure he would’ve been content with just _kissing_ her all night but she had other plans.

Maybe it was the experience or just the fact that she seemed so used to taking charge all the time. Whatever the case, she moved his hand to her breast and encouraged him to _touch_.

Despite being flustered at first he was more than happy to follow her instruction, perhaps too eager as he pawed at her modest bust. She reprimanded him when he was overeager with his touches and cooed in a way that made his toes curl when he got his touches just right.

Her skin was soft under his fingers, from the curve of her breast to the curve of her hip. He asks if everyone in the future is this flawless and she blushes, hushing him but it fades into a moan. He’s started touching with his _lips_ and she wonders how he needed instruction before when he’s suddenly an expert.

He mutters something about being a fast leaner but it’s lost, muffled against her soft skin. His lips continue touching and soon they’re kissing, kissing places that his imagination couldn’t have imagined. Places that make her arch back while standing and grip his curly hair as she cries out. How he managed to get that reaction, he doesn’t even know but he keeps doing it until he can feel her legs trembling under his fingers.

Before she loses it to his _touch_ and his _kisses_ she yanks him up and _pushes_ him onto the bed. She knows her control is slipping and she’s determined to get it back in the same manner he took it.

She _touches_ him and he’s far more reactive than she was. Men tend to be. And she isn’t inexperienced either; each touch, each stroke feeling like a timed and thought out movement only meant to increase the height of his pleasure. When she’s overeager it’s done purposely and never interrupts the moment. No reprimands come out of his mouth, only praise to her and to the heavens.

When he feels her hand move away he initially regrets giving her a warning. He expects (or hopes) her mouth will follow but instead feels the shift of the bed as she straddles him. His eyes  take her in and his jaw goes slack, the confidence and experience he had built up fleeing him as he looks over her in all her perfection.

She gives him a smile, leans down and kisses him on neck before reaching his lips. She whispers in his ear and before he knows it he’s _pushing_ into her and she’s pushing back. It’s like nothing he’s ever experienced before (he’s convinced that first time in high school doesn’t count).

She’s tighter than he ever imagined and when she tells him he’s stretching her he takes it as a good thing as a long moan follows it. He moves on top of her and if she’s surprised she doesn’t show it (her mind is focused on more _pressing_ matters). He pushes into her harder and she’s no longer touching, now she’s gripping and scratching.

He thinks about marks and forgets them; he’s long been marked as hers.

He’s not overeager, if anything he’s not eager enough for her craving. Soon she’s trembling, her head thrown back, her chest arched forward and he feels a part of his ego swell. It isn’t long before other things are swelling and it’s when she clenches around him that he finally lets go and spills into her.

Afterwards their touches are gentle; their kisses are soft. She pushes him off of her, teasing about his weight. He tells her _I love you_ and she returns the phrase. But they know words are only words. They’ve already shown their love with every **_kiss, touch, and push._**


End file.
